


Pitching Tents

by RoseIsRelatable



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hwanwoong, Camping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tent Sex, Top Keonhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable
Summary: On ONEUS' camping trip, Keonhee thinks he and Hwanwoong should pitch a couple of tents of their own.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Pitching Tents

Keonhee lay on the floor of the tent in his sleeping bag, pressed against Hwanwoong’s back. Absently, he pulled gently at an errant lock of the younger man’s hair, sticking out at an odd angle. “Thanks for sleeping in my tent with me,” Keonhee whispered as he brought his lips close to Hwanwoong’s neck. “You know how easily I scare.”

“You screamed at a tree branch earlier,” Hwanwoong whispered back. Keonhee felt his cheeks heat. His fingers sank into Hwanwoong’s soft hair and massaged his scalp. Hwanwoong let his eyelids flutter shut and moaned softly under Keonhee’s touch. “I didn’t want to share with Youngjo tonight anyway,” he went on. “Not after he threw me under the bus during the dodgeball game. I hope he’s enjoying Seoho.” 

“I tried to save you.” Keonhee’s hand drifted and he playfully pinched Hwanwoong’s earlobe between his fingers, giving a little tug. Hwanwoong hummed and smiled. Keonhee’s right hand kept wandering and he traced the sharp line of Hwanwoong’s jaw with his fingertips, then slid down the dancer’s neck. 

Hwanwoong stretched, presenting more of his neck and collarbone. His hair smelled like the campfire they’d just doused and Keonhee buried his nose deep in Hwanwoong’s smoke-filled locks as he drew imaginary patterns on his neck. He walked his long, nimble fingers down to Hwanwoong’s collarbone and across his chest, brushing against Hwanwoong’s nipple through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Hwanwoong bit his lower lip and inhaled, air hissing between his teeth. 

Keonhee could feel his own cock stirring inside his shorts. He took one last breath of the scent of Hwanwoong’s hair before moving his mouth to Hwanwoong’s ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and ever-so-slightly biting down. Hwanwoong responded with a proper moan this time, one that started low in his diaphragm. He reached back, wrapping his arm around Keonhee’s neck, urging the singer to continue. Keonhee pulled back and unzipped Hwanwoong’s sleeping bag to allow himself greater access. His hand, which seemed to have a mind of its own, slid up the front of Hwanwoong’s shirt. Keonhee tongued Hwanwoong’s earlobe as he pinched and twisted Hwanwoong’s right nipple between his thumb and index finger. Hwanwoong moaned again, arching against Keonhee. 

There was definitely too much fabric between them, so Keonhee unzipped and emerged from his sleeping bag. He pressed his erection against Hwanwoong’s ass. Hwanwoong rubbed against Keonhee, making him gasp. Keonhee gripped Hwanwoong’s arm and turned the smaller man on his back. Hwanwoong stared at Keonhee, wide-eyed, lips parted slightly. Then, he smiled. He wrapped both arms around Keonhee’s neck and puckered his lips cutely. “Kiss me,” he whispered. “I won’t make another sound.”

Keonhee glanced down, trying to see if he was having any effect on Hwanwoong. Sure enough, he spied Hwanwoong’s cock straining at the fabric of his shorts. Keonhee grinned and shifted his weight, throwing one leg over Hwanwoong’s hips. He dipped low to capture Hwanwoong’s soft lips with his own and nipped gently at them. He was acutely aware of how careful he’d have to be not to scrape Hwanwoong with his braces. But the dancer was tempting, teasing, pulling at the hem of Keonhee’s shirt. Keonhee pressed his mouth more firmly against Hwanwoong’s and forced his tongue inside. Hwanwoong grunted and drew a deep breath through his nose as he gripped Keonhee’s side under his t-shirt. Keonhee shifted again, now on his hands and knees above Hwanwoong. He positioned his legs between Hwanwoong’s. Keonhee pulled out of the kiss, panting, and observed Hwanwoong’s dilated pupils and swollen lips. Then, Keonhee buried his face in the curve of Hwanwoong’s neck and bit him, sucking the tender skin into his mouth, leaving an angry mark. Hwanwoong whimpered and squirmed beneath him. 

Hwanwoong balled his hands into fists, clenching Keonhee’s shirt. He pulled at it, trying to strip his hyung. Keonhee sat up to remove his shirt and flung it against the wall of the tent. They both chuckled at the  _ whap _ of the impact before Keonhee pressed his finger to Hwanwoong’s lips and shushed him. He worked his hands under Hwanwoong’s shoulders, pulling him to a seated position, before lifting Hwanwoong’s shirt off. He was careful not to chuck it against the tent’s wall. He pulled Hwanwoong into his lap, wrapping his arms firmly around Hwanwoong’s waist. Their lips sealed together again and Keonhee found himself needing more of Hwanwoong when he felt the heat of skin-to-skin contact. His cock throbbed beneath Hwanwoong, who apparently felt every twitch because he started working his hips in a circular motion, rubbing Keonhee, sending jolts of pleasure through him. 

Keonhee couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted Hwanwoong’s hips, placing the delicate-looking man on his tiny butt on the floor, and yanked his own shorts and underwear down. His cock, dripping from arousal, sprang out. Hwanwoong’s eyes widened, and then another big smile spread over his features. He took hold of Keonhee’s member and softly licked the clear, slick precum that dribbled out and over his hand. Keonhee thrusted and Hwanwoong opened his mouth. His own left hand snaked into his shorts as he took Keonhee’s cock deeper towards the back of his throat. Keonhee dug his fingers into Hwanwoong’s hair again, this time gripping it to force himself deeper into the younger man’s mouth. Hwanwoong’s eyes watered. He was trying to suppress his gag reflex. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard on Keonhee’s cock, then repeating the cycle. Hwanwoong bobbed his head, coating Keonhee’s cock in saliva. Keonhee moaned and pulled at Hwanwoong’s hair. Hwanwoong took Keonhee’s entire length in his mouth again, masturbating himself faster as he did.

“Don’t you dare,” Keonhee whispered hoarsely. He pulled Hwanwoong’s mouth off of him, yanking at the silky locks between his fingers to force Hwanwoong to look up at him. Tears dripped down Hwanwoong’s face and his chin was slick with drool and precum. His lips were red and swollen. “You don’t come until I say so. Take your pants off and bend over.” Hwanwoong wiped his chin and stripped himself, then bent over as he was told. “Good boy.” Keonhee gripped Hwanwoong’s ass roughly, spreading his cheeks. He dipped his head down to tongue Hwanwoong’s puckered hole. “I didn’t bring lube. This will have to be good enough.” He plunged his tongue inside Hwanwoong’s ass, swirling it in circles. Hwanwoong whined and clutched at the sleeping bag beneath them. 

“I want to touch myself, hyung,” Hwanwoong begged as a big drop of precum leaked from his cock, plopping wetly against the sleeping bag. “Can I touch myself?” Keonhee grunted his disagreement, his tongue still working Hwanwoong’s tight hole. He pulled back to spit a wad of saliva on Hwanwoong’s hole before lining up his own slick cock. 

Keonhee penetrated Hwanwoong slowly, not because he wanted to, but because he physically couldn’t force himself in any faster. Hwanwoong’s arms gave out and he scrambled against the sleeping bag, crying out how much it burned. Keonhee shushed him. He reached around to grasp Hwanwoong’s cock only to find that the dancer had gone soft from the pain. Keonhee was patient and determined, working his fist around Hwanwoong until he’d coaxed him back to a full erection. He fucked Hwanwoong with short, hard thrusts. Soon, Hwanwoong was back to begging for release. “Not yet,” Keonhee growled. His right hand was slick with Hwanwoong’s precum while his left gripped Hwanwoong’s hip and held him steady.

Hwanwoong was certain he would puncture the sleeping bag with his nails if he dug them in any harder. Keonhee pulled out and grabbed Hwanwoong by the hips, flipping him onto his back. He folded Hwanwoong in half, pushing his knees up to his ears, and Hwanwoong thanked his lucky stars for his natural flexibility before crying out again when Keonhee shoved himself back inside. Keonhee gripped Hwanwoong’s cock in his right hand again, pumping it in time with each thrust to his sensitive prostate. “Can I come now?” Hwanwoong whimpered.

“Almost,” Keonhee grunted. “A-almost there.” He gasped, his confident thrusts turning to erratic jerks as he came. “Now, you may come.” Keonhee moved his hand up, stimulating Hwanwoong’s red-flushed tip.

Hwanwoong moaned loudly as he spilled his load on his own stomach and chest. His moans softened to gentle whimpers and he bit his lower lip as Keonhee pulled out. Keonhee licked Hwanwoong's skin, lapping up his cum and tickling Hwanwoong at the same time. “Fucking hell, that hurt,” Hwanwoong whispered. “Let’s do it again sometime.”

Keonhee flopped onto his side and smiled. “My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, [SunriseSeaMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseSeaMonster)!


End file.
